gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Karnakk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Charles Blastburn page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Katbluedog (Talk) 03:00, March 22, 2011 Yo King Darkskull Look i am not with leon. he is a selfish noob. I jsut got mad at you cuz your wouldn't leave me alone. Message me when you can meet me on game. King Darkskull ... why not sooner? King Darkskull ITB Meeting I am sorry, I couldn't make it to the meeting. Can we make it another time? 16:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Something to Report You won't be removed from the wiki unless you swear or vandalize pages. This fight is between you and Darkskull, so I don't really know what is going on. It doesn't look like Darkskull is abusing his powers. The Harbinger wants his name to be private but Darkskull wants to say it. Unless the Harbinger comes to this wiki, I can't do anything. Please sign your post next. -- 22:20, April 30, 2011 (UTC) I renamed the page to the correct name. I can only protect the page to admins only or block new and unregistered users. Darkskull is an admin so that won't help. The fight about Liberty Rebels is not something I can fix for you. I can delete comments but that's all I can do. -- 22:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Uh I don't know you, but I can tell you this: Matthew Darkskull is a wiki admin, bureaucrat, and rollback. I am only admin and rollback. I do not want to get in fight with fellow admins. I don't even knwo what fight you are talking about. Always sing your post by typing "~~~~". Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:16, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Attention I have no way of disabling Pearson from commenting. I can delete the comments and warn him.Please sign your posts with ~~~~-- 03:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Clarifying Here's the problem. Spain's in-game government is corrupt. My men have been fighting Spain since Clemente first gained power. Cadet has started rebellions, gradually weakening Clemente. Along with my "destroy Spain" speeches, Samuel Redbeard's crushing victories, and Cadet's rebellions, we'v showed everyone Clemente's corruption. Now, the rebellion is trying to free Spain from the tyrant's grasp. Giveaway -- Bot 15:29, September 30, 2011 (UTC)